Dream Sequence
by Nausheen S
Summary: A sequence of dreams that Falco gets and he starts to freak out and yeah......


Dream Sequence

_"Hey, what are we gonna do?" asked Leboron all frightened, who was next to Sano, who apparently was just as freaked out as him._

_"Don't give that me load of crap! I thought _you_ took charge of the group and knew what to do! I thought you had a plan!"_

Dark Peach was moving towards the two, moving slowly as if she was going to suddenly just jump on them, but kept her ground. She had a very evil smirk across her face which she usually had when in the heat of battle. They were all in her castle, which was as dark and evil as the owner. The walls were blackish and her throne was of an unknown brown material, meaning that they were in fact, in the throne room. Leboron and Sano thought that they were strong enough to take down IT by themselves, but were followed by a bunch of other people whom knew that they were a bunch of block heads and didn't know what they were getting themselves into.

_"Hey, Sano, I have an idea", replied Leboron in a voice signifying tiredness and nuisance at the same time._

_"What is it? We could do just about anything right now. Come on, hurry up!"_

_"Uh, ok, THINK FAST!"_

_"WHAT?"_

What happened after that was totally unexpected on Sano's part. Leboron picked him up and threw him towards IT! She had no idea of such an event and didn't have time to dodge, and was inevitably hit by the tall and quite heavy Sanosuke.

_"AHHHH!"_

_"Oh, urrggghh, you FOOLS! How dare you make a mockery out of me, the Death Angel?"_

_"You idiot! You didn't have to throw me to, oh my head…"_

_"Well, because of your superior strength and skills, I think that I will let you live a little bit longer, but I want a fight from you. Not that fool over there", she said as she pointed to Sano, indicating that he was a weakling and Leboron wasn't._

_"Oh really, well, I am much more strong than that fool over there, and I will be the one to kill you, no one else! MWAHAHAHAHA!"_

_"Hey, did we miss anything? We wanna kill IT, too", said Nikki and Jakki, who have just arrived in the fray._

_"You guys! Hey, stay out of this if you know what's good for you. I am gonna kill IT, you understand or not?" he told the girls._

_"Please, like that's ever going to happen! Now step aside and let us take over", replied Jakki coolly._

_"SHUT UP! Now just leave!"_

_"NO I WON'T!"_

_"GUYS! IT is coming closer. She thinks that we are all easy prey to kill because of you guys bickering like that! Stop it!" yelled Nikki._

IT was quite amused with the argument of who will kill her amongst Nikki, Jakki, and Leboron. She didn't want to bother them because if they ended up killing each other in the process, then she would have fewer foes to worry about. Suddenly from another room entered Falco and Twit. They made it too without getting harmed by the guards outside the castle. They were too easy for the duo.

_"What the heck is going on? Why are they arguing like that instead of fighting IT?" asked Twit all confused._

_"You know Leboron, if he is there with THOSE two, then what else is going to happen? They have nothing better to do. We might as well kill IT ourselves and take the credit", said Falco._

IT was surprised to see more people arrive into her castle. This didn't matter to her too much. Whoever they were, she was just going to kill them in a matter of time anyway. The duo, carefully guarding themselves, went to Leboron and the girls who were arguing endlessly. They made an effort to pacify them.

_"Hey, you guys, stop arguing", said Falco._

_"Ugh, you know those two", said Nikki, "once they start arguing, it doesn't end until one of them loses. They are both quite persistent. Wait a minute, uh, hey Leboron, if you haven't noticed, IT is staring at you. I think she likes you."_

_"SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU SEE-- oh crap."_

_"Yeah, now look what you did", said Falco, "you attracted her to yourself more by acting like a JERK! She likes you more that way!"_

_"WHAT IS IT WITH HER AND ME? HUH? Geez. Oh, wait. Hey Falco, THINK FAST!"_

_"What? Where?"_

_"Yaaahhh!"_

_"AAGGGGHHH!"_

Once again, Leboron picked up Falco and threw him by the legs towards IT. Of course, she was ready for this because of the first attack, and dodged an oncoming Falco. IT said,

_"HA! Nice try there, but it seems that I, too, learn from my mistakes. I knew you would do something like that again, so this time I was prepared and—_

Leboron was hesitating and stepping back, until he noticed Twit in the same position. He was smaller than the other two he threw, and was more compact and with spikes on his back.

_"Hey Twit, I'm gonna make a spike!"_

_"What are you talkin—?_

This time he threw Twit so hard, mostly because of fear, that IT could not dodge this time, and got hit by the Twit Volleyball Spike Technique, made by Twit and Leboron, mostly Leboron. She got KO'd to the other side of the throne room and didn't look like she could get up, let alone fight anyone. Sano got back up on his feet and, what anyone else would do, go to Leboron and try to murder him. Sano yelled,

_"FOOL! MORON! CRACK-HEAD! How dare you throw me to IT! You know that I could have died because she could have disassembled me alive! Someone should throw you like that and you'll see how it feels."_

_"Hey, at least she was knocked out for a while. I would have killed her if it weren't for these dum dums to interrupt my seeking of glory."_

_"Oh, put a sock in it, would ya?" said Jakki all irritated with Leboron's arrogant attitude._

Meanwhile outside of the castle, Zelda, Luigi, and Gordon were fighting some of the minions that were guarding the castle. Of course, they were no match for Luigi's fireballs; Zelda's shielding techniques, and Gordon's crowbar. They faced Rose, who apparently had Bubba in her hands petting him and tickling him. Bubba looked like he was having fun. Suddenly, Luigi came and took Bubba in his hands saying,

_"My cat!"_

He then ran away as quickly as he could, gesturing Gordon and Zelda to do the honors. They KO'd her to a far away place, and won't be seeing her for a while. Meanwhile, back in the Throne Room where Leboron was bragging about how he was going to kill IT with all of the other "humans" he hates so much, Gordon made a grand entry into the Throne Room, dragging behind him Luigi and Zelda. Bubba was laughing at them the whole way, which was expected.

_"So guys, I hear Leboron is being a pain in the bucket, is he", asked Gordon as if he owned everyone._

_"Apparently", said Jakki, still ticked off._

_"Well, then", said Gordon, "I think we are in need for some serious pest control. Bubba, do your stuff."_

_"ME? What can I do?"_

_"Wonders."_

He threw him to IT, who apparently wasn't paying attention to the new people that just arrived, and was hit by Bubba, not at full force. Bubba was about to run away, but couldn't help but to be curious because he liked what Dark Peach's perfume smelled like, so he started to sniff her. IT was overwhelmed by the absolute cuteness of the feline, and grabbed him into her arms. She started to pet his head and Bubba just couldn't help but feel totally comfortable in her arms.

_"Oh, this feels good, man…"_

_"Oh, you are such a cute cat. You know what, I think I am gonna keep you as my little kitty, ok? It that ok with you, is it now?" she asked him cooingly. _

_"Yeeessssss…" said Bubba as if he was drunk._

Suddenly, I arrived into the room and was looking for Bubba because I somehow knew that that dumb cat would be following Zelda where ever she went. I knew that everyone had gone into this area, but I didn't know the pin-point location. I brought a digital map reader with me, and it was especially made by Nikki and Jakki to track down where ever Bubba went. I specifically was made to find Bubba. So I used it and found where he was, but my blood boiled when I saw he was in the arms of our nemesis, IT.

_"Bubba, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I yelled out to the cat. He apparently jolted awake from some dumb daydream he was in and said all scared,_

_"Oh, Sheen, what are you doing here?"_

_"I am here to bring you back where you belong."_

_"Come on, Sheen, she isn't that bad."_

I went up to IT and yelled,

_"You aren't supposed to be holding MY cat. This is MY Bubba, you understand? And who said you CAN touch him in the first place, HUH? You old hag; if you can't fight, then why do you bother to show your false skills, huh? Your probably like 51, no, 97!"_

_"AAGGGHGGHGHGH! You will pay for your insulting of the great Death Angel!"_

_"Right, if you can catch me", I said and ran from left to right and back again._

I had the speed of a cheetah, kind of equivalent to Valv. I snatched Bubba out of her arms and walked backwards slowly to see her expression of anger and anguish. According to research sent from Krift to JIS and me, IT has this passion not to hurt animals because they are innocent and don't have a maniacal mind that a human possesses. Her psychology wasn't that hard to understand, considering there were people like that everywhere in the universe. I walked to where Gordon was, and he noticed something in the sky, like a black dot moving towards them.

_"Uh, I hope that isn't something IT planned for us", said Gordon to me, gesturing at the sky._

_"Oh, it looks like…"_

It was Valv arriving, flying in the sky with her large, black-feathered wings. She looked pretty excited to finally be able to fight the all-known IT. She was waiting for this day for a long time.

_"Hey guys, I hope I didn't miss anything. Uh, what are Leboron and Jakki and Nikki doing to each other? It doesn't look very pleasant. I think instead of fighting the enemy, they are fighting each other."_

_"AAGGHHH! DIE!" said Jakki, Falco, and Twit to Nikki, Leboron, and Sano._

_"DIE FOOLS!" said Leboron with the rest of his team._

Luigi was watching the fight and seemed to enjoy it. I smacked him on the back and said,

_"You aren't supposed to be rooting for any of them killing each other. Go stop them!"_

_"Oh, sorry your "highness". Sheesh. Ok, guys, you have to stop! Uh, I am not kidding, you have to stop. IT looks like she is doing something creepy… WAH!"_

IT was preparing to do a very dangerous attack on all of the people in her Throne Room. It was a mix of magical energy and some physical energy, which was very rare to practice since it took away so much energy and, sometimes, life energy. Meanwhile, outside of the castle some 50 meters away, Mario and Ken were walking towards the castle in a hurry. Mario was walking quickly knowing that his brother was in the castle somewhere, and he was probably in trouble, knowing Luigi very well as he did. Ken was walking fast as well because of Falco's disappearance. Suddenly, they met a boy who seemed very young. He had hair similar to Roy's hair, was wearing big yellow shoes, and held a large key with a clover-leaf top. It looked similar to Game & Watch's key; only his was black instead of the golden one they saw in front of them. The mysterious stranger said to them,

_"Hello, my name is Sora."_

_"Sora", asked Mario, "hey, you wouldn't happen to be the kid from those Final Fantasy missions, and you joined with Donald and Goofy for some new mission or something?"_

_"Yeah, you are the one, right?" asked Ken._

_"Yes, I am the one. I heard of a very powerful and evil force around this area and it threatened where I live. I need to fight this force in order to sustain peace."_

_"Well then, I guess we can come in some kind of help because we were going to the same place. We know her as IT."_

_"Yeah, let's go", said Ken._

They both went into the castle and entered the same room as everyone else was in. I was still taunting IT, and Gordon was holding on to Leboron and Jakki so they wouldn't slaughter each other. Sora came into the room and unsheathed his key towards IT. IT and Sora started to fight endlessly…

_"AAGGHH! What the hell was that? IT? No way, that was too intense. Everyone was in my dream, from Gordon to Sheen to this weird Roy-clone. I wonder who the heck that was… Oh well, I should go tell this dream to, um, Space Fox", Leboron mused to himself._

He went to Space Fox who was sipping some green tea and reading the newspaper. He noticed Leboron coming towards him, and wondered what he was coming to him for.

_"Uh, before you say anything, what are you doing here? I thought you HATED clones and humans."_

_"Hey! Shut up, ok? I need to discuss something with you. It is bothering me."_

_"What is bothering you? Don't tell me you had some stupid fight with Sano or something again, right?"_

_"No. I had this really funky dream and I need to say it to someone."_

_"Wasn't it kind of random to pick me of all people to say your dream to?"_

_"SHUT UP AND LISTEN!"_

_"Ok, sheesh."_

Leboron said his dream to him in full detail and Space got really interested in the dream. It was a complete short story with a cliff hanger; that's what he thought. Space said,

_"Wow, what a dream. It seems more like a short story or something."_

_"I know. You think this was some kind of premonition or something, like we are really going to fight IT in her throne room or something?"_

_"Yeah, maybe. Like you throwing people and getting into a fight with Jakki and being a jerk…"_

_"SHUT UP!"_

_"Ok, sheesh. Chill, ok? Hey, I have to go now. I have to go to the Space Craft Laboratory and fix some of the crap there, so bye."_

_"Later."_

As Space went outside of the door, Leboron couldn't find anyone to bother. It was a bad habit, well, not bad on his part, that he needed to find someone in the morning and bother or annoy until he can go do some work. He claims it gets him energized for the day. He decided to come to my house and bother me. He couldn't find me before, so he thought I should be back home. He we into the teleporter and traveled in a swirl of colors and figures to my house instantly, and went into the kitchen, where I was putting stuff into my brand new brand new purse. I saw him and said,

_"Oh, hi Leboron. Look, I got a new purse. It is made out of beige denim and—_

_"Shut up. I don't care if you got a new purse. Anyway, what do you have in there?" he asked as he grabbed my purse._

_"Wait a minute; I thought you didn't care if I got a new purse. However, you still want to look in it? You're weird, man."_

_"Hey, what's going on? AAGGHH!"_

_"Oh no, I forgot to tell you, my purse has the ability to suck in people or animals when they are bothering me. Pretty cool, huh?"_

_"SHUT UP AND GET ME OUT OF HERE!"_

_"No, you have to find your own way out. By the way, you will find someone in there and I think she is waiting for you. Have fun!"_

_"Crap. Now I have to find an exit. But how? Oh, I'll make a hole in the purse!"_

He tried to make a hole using a small wave of energy, but the blast bounced off the internal surface of the purse and barely missed his face. He started to walk, cussing to himself how he would get out of there, and made it to the main purse pocket: The Make-up Pocket. There were all kinds of lip glosses, hand lotion, and even perfume.

_"Oh no, I can't even walk here, it's that crowded. Stupid Sheen purse. It's all her fault. I HATE YOU!"_

_"Oh really, what about me?"_

_"What? Oh no, not you, NOT YOU!"_

_"Well well, didn't expect someone like me to be trapped in such a, well, oddly luxurious spectrum. It seems so rich and high class here, where you and I should be."_

_"Hey lady, what the do you mean by that, huh? I don't wanna be with you, I am going!"_

_"Tsk tsk tsk, now hold up, you can't just leave a lady here like this all defenseless and alone, right?" IT said looking at him flirtatiously. _

_"Hey, get away from me, or I'm gonna—oh a T.V."_

_"Hmm? Oh lovely, television. Don't tell me you are a television addict."_

_"What? Why would you care? Besides, what I want to know is that why are you trying to act like I am on your side? Why am I not dead yet? Or are you afraid of the great hunter, Leboron? MWAHAHAHAHA!_

_"What, of course not. I fear no man in this universe, just remember that. Anyway, what's on television?"_

_"DOH! What? I thought you didn't like T.V. Hey, get up and FIGHT!"_

_"Shut up, fool. I can do whatever I want, and fighting the likes of you is the last thing I want to do right now. I have been wandering around aimlessly in this purse forever, and you expect me to fight you? Man, I wonder how they treat women like on your planet…"_

_"SHUT UP FANG LADY! I don't treat girls like crap; at least I ain't the one who sucks blood out of people at night."_

_"Hmm, funny. Hey, I need to eat, you know, and feeding on human blood is my diet. Speaking of feeding, I wonder how your blood tastes like…"_

She had a tone of wonder and haughtiness, and as if she would kiss him or something. Leboron was just staring at her from a distance, of course, thinking how IT was ever trapped by the likes of me. For that matter, he thought how HE ever got trapped in the first place. He really needed to find a way out now because of Dark Peach, which was freaking him out more by the second. He noticed Dark Peach smelled like the perfume from the purse he encountered what seemed like hours ago, and she must have put on the green hand lotion from the same area. She still had her classical black lipstick on, though. Leboron saw her as she found a remote on the denim floor and turned on the television; she found out that Kenshin was on T.V., and wondered how he ended up in the television. Then she noticed a title: Rurouni Kenshin, the Wandering Samurai. It was a T.V. show! Dark Peach became so interested in the show, she completely ignored, and wasn't far from forgetting if Leboron was there or not. She saw how Kenshin was fighting off some thugs that tried to harass Kaoru and Yahiko, and Sano was there too helping out Kenshin as he needed it. It was about the Oniwaban group and their leader, Aoshi Shinomori and how he craved power and to be the best. Megumi was the one in trouble, and the Kenshin squad saved her from very shady entrepreneur, Taketa. It was a good episode, and IT was watching intently at the screen. Leboron still couldn't believe that IT didn't attack him ahead of time and how she was watching T.V. It just baffled him so much that he screamed in her ear, saying,

_"HEY! What are you doing! Fight me, NOW!"_

_"My my, aren't we the impatient one. Don't worry, you will get your fight later, unless you escape or I escape first, then we will meet again."_

_"Wait, I thought you wanted to fight me, so then why are you saying if you escape? It's not like you will let me out alive anyway; I know you better than that."_

_"Shut up. I have no interest in fighting you, as I said before. You are too handsome to fight", she said in a coy-like voice._

_"WHAT? No one calls ME handsome and gets away with it! Die!"_

He threw a wave of energy at her in a flash, but IT is fast and she dodged the attack that attempted to hit her face. She sat back down, but looked like she was in deep thought, and so she closed the T.V. and got up and walked closer to Leboron, who was freaking out deep within. Suddenly she exerted her contractible fangs out and scared Leboron off his guard for a second, and then she extended her nails to short claws and slashed at his throat. Blood spilled everywhere as his head detached from the rest of the body…

_"AAAGGGHGHGHGHGHGGHH! What happened! Is anybody dead? Is… Oh good, no one is dead", said Space Fox with total fear in his voice. _

Space Fox isn't one to get scared so easily, but because of his dream that he had, he was totally freaked out, scared out of his wits. He went up to the window and unfolded the curtains that were blocking the light source, and saw that it was snowing heavily. It looked so bright outside because of the light reflecting off of the whiteness of the snow, and there were people outside playing in the snow. Space could see tiny figures in the snow, and one of them happened to look like Zelda making a snow angel. Nikki and Jakki were having a snow fight by making snowballs and throwing them at each other's forts that they made, which were big forts made of ice blocks. The mansion had a hill that went down into a big ditch and when it snowed, it made a great sledding area. He saw two figures sledding down the hill, one wearing a green sleeping cap with yellow hair, and the other with silver hair and black clothes. It looked like Link and Leboron. Link was on a sled and was sliding down a hill which seemed pretty steep, while Leboron was chasing him by sliding on the snow with his feet! He wasn't sledding; he was snowboarding, only without the snowboard.

_"I'm gonna get you!" yelled Leboron who was sliding right above Link._

_"Get away from me! I don't wanna be chased by a maniac like you, Leboron! Shoo!"_

_"No way! I'll make you tumble down the snow if I have to!"_

They were sledding and sliding for a while, until they realized that the hill they were sledding on looked endless, and Leboron was getting closer to Link with every second passing by. After what seemed like hours on end, they made it to a flat spot on the hill and looked beyond that and saw that the hill started again after the flat area. On the flat area, however, there seemed to be a black figure sitting in a chair drinking lemonade. Lemonade in the winter? Anyway, she had blonde hair and was wearing a long black dress with black gloves. She looked just like Peach. Guess who? Yes, it is IT, or Dark Peach, either name will work. Leboron noticed her and started to whine, saying to himself,

_"Not again, why her? Why ME? Why can't she leave me alone?"_

_"Oh no, it's Dark Peach. Hey Leboron, what do we do now!"_

_"I got it! We both jump on her!"_

_"NO!"_

"_Ok, ready? Three, two, one, GO!"_

Leboron slid faster and faster until he was next to Link's sled, and he jumped behind him onto the sled and was directing him where to go next. IT finished her lemonade and threw it down the proceeding slope. She was ready to kick some tail! She started to get her pouncing position ready, but the sled was coming at her too fast.

_"Get ready, and, JUMP", yelled Leboron._

_"AGHGHGHGHGHGH!"_

He grabbed Link's collar and they both jumped an _x_ amount of feet into the air; it looked pretty high. They were going to kick her in midair, but Dark Peach was prepared. Since Leboron was heavier and seemed like the first one to attack, she reached out her hands and did a karate technique to throw him into the proceeding slope. She did the same thing with Link, and since he was lighter, she didn't have a problem at all whooping his butt to the other side of the slope. Now they were both sliding on their backs down the snowy hill and IT took out her snowboard and started to come after them! She just wouldn't give up!

_"She just won't quit, will she?" said Leboron._

_"This is your fault! It's always your fault! Now what do we do? She'll make shish kabob out of us! Wait a minute, get on your feet. I'll ride on you and tell you where to go!"_

_"What?" Leboron said, "Shut the hell up, man. I ain't letting no elf ride on my back, got tha—_

It was too late. Link jumped on his back and now Leboron was the sled, and was much harder to steer, that's for sure. Peach was gaining on them and she looked hungry. That didn't encourage Link as he frequently checked behind them to see if she came closer or further away.

_"Hey, I think we are losing her," said Link to Leboron._

_"Good. Now get off my back!"_

_"No! What if she—Oh no! Hey, turn right!"_

Link steered Leboron to the right, and it wasn't fun because he wouldn't cooperate. Then they turned left, then right again, then they went straight down. Once again, Link checked to see if she was closer or further away, but now she wasn't there at all.

_"HEY! I think we lost her!" said Link with a little bit of hope in his voice._

_"Good, now get off of my ing back, NOW!"_

_"Oh be quiet, potty-mouth. Wait a minute, OH NO!"_

Link was engulfed in panic all over again because he saw Dark Peach waiting for them at another flat area of the hill. She was standing there as if she was bored, hands crossed across her chest and she was tapping her right foot lightly on the snow. Link jumped off of Leboron's back and they both were sliding on their feet with style. It seemed that IT came ahead of them from a detour she took earlier in the hill. That's how she came ahead of them so quickly. She suddenly ran up the hill and took both the guys' collars and hurled them into the snow, and now they became runaway snowballs that were growing bigger. As they rolled, the snow was diminishing and it became much warmer. They were rolling on dirt now because they can feel the difference of dirt vs. snow. Now that it was warmer, they weren't snowballs anymore and the snow melted off of them. They finally crashed into a patch of pumpkins that had maniacal smiles and eyes carved in them. Leboron and Link were freaking out of their pants.

_"EW! The orange monsters are smiling at us!" said Leboron in disgust._

_"Uh, they aren't monsters, they are called pumpkins, and don't worry, they aren't real. I mean, it's not like they're gonna become alive and eat us! HOW SILLY!"_

_"Well, I feel you just jinxed our luck."_

Leboron saw a pumpkin coming out of its vine imprisonment and it pulled free out of its roots. It walked towards them with a big mouth open ready to devour everything and anything in its path. Link decided to make a run for it, and grabbed Leboron, who was trying to act fearless. They encountered a whole field of skeletons and vampires before they made it to a house that looked like it was 100 years old. It was pointy and black. The two guys decided to go in because they saw IT still after them in the distance. They pushed the gate open and it made a creaky noise. They went up to the door and knocked on it. What happened after that was very disturbing to both of them.

_"Hey, is anybody home?" asked Link loudly._

_"Let's just break the door open!" said Leboron all impatient and nervous of the fact that IT was still after them._

_"We can't do that! That wouldn't be the right thing to do."_

The door opened and the duo noticed a very skinny figure standing before them. He was wearing black and gray, and he had no eyes in his eye sockets whatsoever. It was a skeleton, and his name was Jack.

_"Hello, my name is Jack. How may I be of some assistance to you?"_

_"Uh, listen Mr. Bones", said Leboron, "you have to help us. We are being chased by a mentally retarded woman who is threatening to kill us! HIDE US, PLEASE!"_

_"Ok, right this way, please."_

_"Yes", said Link._

They went into the crooked old house and coughed a lot because of dust. They noticed snakes everywhere and large bed. They decided to hide under the bed, so they told Jack to keep a watch out for IT and told him not to open the door if she knocked. They went under, but started to see flashes of light. Were they dying that their life was flashing before their eyes? No, it was, THE BOOGEY MAN! He popped out of the bed and started to walk towards them. As he opened his big mouth, Link looked around for Jack, but was nowhere to be found. He disappeared! Then, without warning, the Boogey Man ate them. They were falling down in his sack-like stomach, being surrounded in a waterfall of bugs and worms…

_"OH NO, LEBORON! LINK!" screamed Jakki so hard, that she woke up Leboron, who was sleeping on the other side of the room. _

_"What? Oh, stop screaming like a… Like a… Just be quiet…" said Leboron as he dozed off again._

_"Good, he's still alive. Oh, I better check on Link", said Jakki to herself as she got up and opened the door._

She walked down the dark corridor of the mansion and found Link's door, which was easy to find because of the symbol of the Triforce and his favorite stuffed animal hanging on the door hook, a teddy bear. She opened the door and saw Link snoring quietly with his arms wrapped around an Octorok stuffed animal. She sighed quietly with relief, and closed the door and turned around, only to see her worst nightmare in her face, Ludwig. He had the freakiest smile on his face and grabbed Jakki's arms and sucked her up in his hair. She was suffocating of lack of air, and was trying to swim her way up for air, but never quite made it…

_"WAAAGHGGHGHGHGGH! What happened? Where is everyone?"_

He was sitting on one of the big couches in the Melee Mansion and saw outside of the window that it was snowing. He realized it was only a dream and that none of it was real at all, except for the snowy part. He fell back on the couch, relieved. He noticed everyone was outside playing in the snow, throwing snowballs, and making snow angels. He heard footsteps from the upper floor and saw Link and Leboron coming down to go outside with their snowboards in their arms.

_"Hey Falco, what are you doing on the couch? Come on, let's go snowboarding!" said Link to Falco, who was looking at them with a little bit of doubt._

_"Stop staring and hurry up!" said Leboron._

_Falco thought to himself, "Oh no, not again!"_


End file.
